User blog:Gobbol943/Total Drama Mixels! Season 3 Episode 3: The Tri-Contest System.
here again. Time for another episode. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Combustor: Hey Busto, Have you noticed it's been almost a year since this series premiered? Busto: I have noticed that, Did you know: I've never been eliminated? Combustor: Wow! Coolio! (Checks his Mix-Watch) Time for the next challenge! Busto: Let's go! (To Snoof) Snoof: All right guys, Today's challenge is a special one: It's a Triathlon! Kramm: It's about time, I need a good workout! Snoof: This time: We're breaking up the teams. You guys are the final 10. Hurtz: Can we pick the participants? Snoof: Sure! (A slot machine appears) If any three Mixels land in these slots: They will participate! Forx: I got this. (He spins it. Shadow, Kramm and Hydro land in the slots) Shadow: Yes! Shadow's Alliance: ALLIANCE POWER! Zabo: Oh. Shadow's alliance got in. (Zabo cranks the lever, He, Mixadel and Busto get in) I made it! Mixadel: (Walks over) You peasants better not make me lose! Busto: Wow! This is sudden. (At the tracks) Snoof: First contest: Swimming. Zabo and Shadow are up first. Zabo: (Faces Shadow) May the best Mixel win! Shadow: Same here! Snoof: (Shoots a starters pistol) Start! (Zabo jumps in the water and swims) Zabo: Ha ha. (Shadow uses a Smoke Bomb and teleports to Kramm) Shadow: Go! Kramm: On it! (He starts cycling) Zabo: (Runs over to Mixadel) Go Mixadel! Mixadel: I'm not getting on that primitive device! Zabo: Do you want to win? Mixadel: I want to win with dignity! Zabo: Then get on the bike! Mixadel: Fine! (He start cycling) (Shadow gets over to Hydro, He starts running) Hydro: (Looks back at Busto) This is the power of my Alliance! Mixadel: (Reaches Busto) Go already! Get out of my sight! Busto: (Starts running) Would it kill you to say please? (Mixadel growls and he hurls a Spiked Ball which knocks over Busto) Mixadel: That'll teach you, You dumb idiot! (Busto catches up with Hydro) Hydro: You'll never win Busto! Busto: Well, Tapsy may think I'm fat. But I'm not! (Tapsy plays his Kick Drum symbolizing Busto's weight) Busto: (Takes a deep breath then angrily turns to Tapsy) I'M NOT FAT! (He kicks Tapsy, Launching him in the air) Tapsy: ..Whoa.. (Hydro crosses the Finish Line) Hydro: (Laughing) I won! Snoof: Yes you did Hydro, As a result: Your team of three win Immunity into the final 9! Shadow's Alliance: Yes! Snoof: Busto, Zabo and Mixadel are up for elimination! The votes have been cast, The one of you with the most votes Will. Be. Eliminated! Mixadel: Just get on with it! Snoof: Busto, At one out of 18 votes: You are safe! You get a pizza: It's spaghetti flavored. Busto: More like it IS spaghetti! Snoof: It's down to Zabo and Mixadel. (An awkward silence) Zabo: (Hushed) Ak-ward-sil-ence... Snoof: You know what Zabo? You never spoken in any of my eliminations. You were just contributing to the silence. Zabo: Hey, look here. I'm contributing. Instead of spending time what you want to do, I'm helping out and contributing to something else, the sound of silence! Snoof: Ok so... Zabo: Shh! We have to contribute to the silence! Snoof: Zabo. You got. Zabo: Shh! Snoof: The per... Zabo: Shh! Snoof: Out of the final... Zabo: Shh! Snoof: Grr! Mixey! (Snoof dodges and Zabo get hit with a Spit-Ball and flies back) Snoof: Now that Zabo is gone, I can talk. Zabo is at 5 votes. And Mixey... (He gets hit by a Spit-Ball) Snoof: Is at 12 votes. The highest out of everyone, So Mixadel is out. Mixadel: Aw, Seriously? Zabo: Yeah but, Mixadel. Why do you hate being called Mixey? Mixadel: Mixey... (He gets sucked in the Medival Trap) Snoof: That wraps up this episode of Total Drama Mixels. See y'all next time! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Like the BFDI allusion? Gobbol out! Category:Blog posts